


Fire and Ice

by Prince_Melanite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Melanite/pseuds/Prince_Melanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been said that there is a prophecy passed down from the oldest gods to their children, a prophecy that tells the coming of a great change in the realm of the gods. It states that the son of a powerful god will, upon coming of age, make an important decision that will affect the hierarchies of the heavens. This young godson will be assisted by a mysterious figure with a dark past. The child of the prophecy is here. And his journey is soon to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

“Shit!”  
Lukas swore as his textbook caught on fire. He closed the book hastily and blew the smoke away from him. He had let his thoughts wander, and before he knew it his powers had acted on their own again. He heaved a sigh. Will I ever have complete control over my abilities? Or will I have to walk on eggshells for the rest of my immortal life?

Just as the last embers of his Latin homework died down, a great chiming, like that of cathedral bells, rang through the almost deserted library. Lukas gathered his things into his satchel and made his way out of the building. He waved cheerfully at a few scattered students, and grimaced as soon as they were out of sight. Sometimes he utterly despised being the son of the god of fire. Just because his father was popular, he was expected to hang out with the kids of other major gods. In his opinion, they were all snot-nosed pricks depending on their status to survive.

“Hey, Luka! Wait up!”

He gave another sigh. Just by the abhorrent nickname, he knew exactly who was scuttling up behind him. He plastered a jovial smile on his face and turned to meet Skyla, the air headed daughter of Camira, the goddess who controlled the winds. She twirled her medium-length silver-blue hair around a perfectly manicured finger, batting her eyelashes in the usual pretty yet thoughtless manner. She was more than beautiful, he had to admit, but she had neither a personality outside of fashion and status, nor a brain enough to be interested in anything else. She was pleasant company, for short periods of time. Just the thought that they would be married in three weeks was enough to make him retch. Lukas had no choice in the matter, as the children of the gods were arranged for marriage at birth.  
“Luka, darling, remember that we’re going dress fitting tomorrow morning. Your father already agreed to let me take you, as I want you to have as much input as possible for our special day!”

{Special, my arse}….. Lukas had been to so many weddings in his three hundred years that he knew the ceremony in and out. First, the procession. The speech, made by the best man, followed by the vows. And then….he shuddered….the kiss that would lock his chains forever. Even as a boy, he had never had any interest in marriage. He wanted nothing more than a nice home and a library full of books. But now that he was to be married in three weeks, he felt that hope slipping further away from him with every passing hour. As a husband, he was expected to look after his family. Let alone children...he detested those foul little gremlins. Real gremlins were better behaved, he had found. And once a god, was married, he had a seat on the council of the gods, which meant even more responsibility.

“...and I was thinking something with sequins….or gold trim...Luka? Are you even LISTENING to me?”

Lukas snapped out of his dreary daydream to look into the slightly frustrated eyes of Skyla. He didn’t mean to ignore her, but the way she droned on and on and on made him lose focus. She was truly a nice girl, just not the one for him.

“S-sorry, Skyla….I was just thinking about a book I was reading…’’

“I wish you would stop with all those books, Luka. You never pay any attention to a word I say! You’d rather read words on a page! Ugh...whatever. I’ll be at your house tomorrow, bright and early, so be ready! Love you sweetie~”

She kissed his cheek and went on her merry way. Lukas sighed. There had to be some way he could get out of marrying this girl…..


End file.
